


Melancholy Miasma

by orphan_account



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: During the War, Fluff, I made this in an hour, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Thank You LORD, prose, so please excuse me huhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some wholesome, heart-prose for you :)





	Melancholy Miasma

A sultry night, they lay languid  
in an ad-hoc hammock, clasped  
lovingly against war's feral  
miasma of sweat and nicotine.

Merriell's clotted locks glistered  
glumly in the pacific moonlight;  
and a scarce, silken silence overtook  
them both as they slowly slumbered off.

In this fleeting calm, he presses his pale lips  
against his sloe, ratty hair.

'I love you' he mutters sweetly.

They slept to the sea then, dreaming  
in their desperate, cynical wish to simply love.


End file.
